Birthday Blues
by Fangirlandtheories
Summary: It's Ezekiel's birthday! Everyone finds out how young he really is and has fun at his expence. Plus the most lackluster surprise party ever. Plus Ezekiel's little sister. One-Shot


Birthday Blues:

 **A/N: Hey guys so my fave anon requested this. In the meantime, I promise I'll post more chapters to "The Thief's Girl" and "Pay Raise" but I love writing these one-shots too! They're so cute and creative, and even though they don't get many views or reviews on them, I enjoy writing them and I hope you enjoy reading them.**

 **Disclaimer: All the rights of The Librarians belong to TNT and the idea belongs to my spectacular anon.**

"What'cha doin?" Cassandra asked as she draped her arms around her favorite thief in a loose hug from behind. He quickly dropped the mail he was holding in surprise.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" He covered quickly. He should have known that Cassandra noticed the mail and saw through his lie.

"Oh really? What's that?" She pointed a perfectly polished finger at a yellow envelope in the back of the mail he was holding. He shoved it further beneath the other envelopes. "Is it a love letter from that girl you met at that bar the other day? What was her name? Ashton right?"

"Yeah I don't think that's going to go anywhere. We're not compatible, y'know?" He answered, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I get that, but what is the yellow envelope?" She asked him again, a little more impatient this time.

"Just lay off alright. It's nothing." He stormed off.

"Okay, someone's a little grumpy today. Weird but understandable. Never seen him in a bad mood though. I wonder what happened." Cassandra turned to Jenkins in confusion.

"Oh I don't know, maybe a certain redhead tried to put herself into his business. Sometimes people don't like meddling." Jenkins told her sarcastically without taking his eyes off of his work. "Although I must say, I'm slightly curious about that envelope as well." Jenkins winked at her.

"If only I could get my hands on it. I'm really nosy, but I need to know." She suddenly gasped. "I have a plan. He's not going to be happy but I can deal with him being mad at me for a few hours. Want to help me? It'll benefit you."

"How would I benefit from him being mad at me?" Jenkins asked.

"He'll give you the silent treatment and let you work in peace for a few hours." Jenkins shrugged. Cassandra filled him in on their plan. They needed Jake and Eve to help them too.

"Why?" Eve asked seriously.

"He wiggles too much for me or Jenkins to hold alone. C'mon, don't you want a little look inside the life of our international man of mystery?" When Eve shrugged in agreement, Cassandra turned to Jake. "And Jake, you get to hold Ezekiel against his will. He'll hate that! It'll be an easy bit of revenge for you to get back at him for stealing your wallet all the time. You in?"

"Hell yeah I'm in! I want to know as much as you guys do. Getting to hold him is an added bonus." Jake smirked. In agreement, the team went to find Ezekiel. They found him looking for a book in one of the aisles of the Library. Working as a team, Jenkins, Jake, and Eve held Ezekiel while Cassandra grabbed the yellow envelope. She ripped it open and read the card aloud for the group to hear.

"Happy twentieth birthday dork. I hope you have a good day… In America… Without me. Love Emilia, or just Em. Em would've been easier probably." She finished with a smirk. "Happy Birthday!"

Ezekiel shut his eyes in annoyance as everyone chittered around him about his birthday. "Alright enough. I hate my birthday. I don't even know why she sends me those anymore. Probably just to get under my skin, the little pest."

"Who's Emilia?" Jake asked while laughing.

"Em is my little sister. I love the girl to death but my lord she can be annoying sometimes." Ezekiel answered while rolling his eyes.

"Why do you hate your birthday?" Cassandra asked him seriously.

"Why do you hate babies?" He fired back.

"They're annoying and require too much attention. Your turn." Cassandra ordered him with a smirk.

"Same reason actually. I'm not big on attention. It's the last thing a thief wants." When Ezekiel said this, Jake scoffed.

"Wait wait wait… you're only twenty? You're practically a baby. When did you come to America?" Eve asked him.

"When I was eight my family moved here. My mom died when I was nine, on my birthday, by the way, and Em, was sent to live in London with a family that had adopted her. We were both in foster care but she was more liked than I was so she was adopted pretty much right away. I was in foster homes until I was twelve and then I ran away. I've lived my life as a criminal on the run since." His pocket buzzed. "I would love to tell you all more about my awesome childhood, but the clippings book calls." Suddenly everyone that had a clippings book had a new mission as well. Ezekiel groaned and threw his head back to look at the ceiling.

"Really? Must you be against me all the time?" He shouted at the Library.

"Let's go, little guy." Cassandra pinched his cheek. Ezekiel rolled his eyes and followed them out the back door.

The mission took them a long time but eventually they saved the world once again. When they returned to the Annex it was about 9 PM. Ezekiel yawned from his long day.

"Awww. Is it past someone's bedtime?" Jake cooed.

"For real? Are we still doing this? I'm twenty, not four." Ezekiel sighed and rubbed his temples. His day was filled with them making jokes about how he was practically a child.

"We're not going to throw a tantrum are we?" Eve asked in a patronizing tone, which caused the others to crack up laughing.

"No. My lord I just want to go home and relax." Ezekiel was beyond annoyed with his team. "It's because of people like you guys that I hate my birthday."

"Aww we're just playing with you. I realize now that we were wrong to do so." Cassandra held her laughter. Ezekiel knew what was coming. "I mean how rude are we to forget to bring you some action figures to play with. You must've been so bored today."

"And how dare we forget the dinosaur chicken nuggets. I must say you were well behaved today, you know minus the stealing, we'll have to give you a treat." Jake couldn't catch his breath, he was laughing so hard.

"How about you sod off? Can that be my treat?" Ezekiel finished packing up his things, grabbed his keys and left. Cassandra watched as he left through the front door before running over to the door of the reading room. She knocked three times. Out walked a very pretty teenage girl. She had Ezekiel's black hair but she had light eyes, the source of them unknown. She was tall and graceful and had a sophisticated elegance. The leather jacket, ripped black jeans, beanie, and heavy dark eyeliner didn't seem to match her sophistication. Jenkins walked out with her, discussing how Shakespeare was overrated.

"Emilia, you are an absolute delight. I don't see any resemblance between you and your brother." Jenkins smiled at her.

"Oh I do." Eve laughed. She walked over to the girl and lifted her wrist. "Jenkins, your watch looks lovely on her. I goes along well with your wallet." She lifted his wallet from her pocket.

"Hey, it's a quality found in only the best Jones'. I learned everything I know from him. He didn't exactly like me having to steal, so he did it for me, but he taught me some of the basics of what he knows. As annoyingly overprotective he can be sometimes, he has always been an awesome big brother." She said matter of factly, her british accent was crisp and clear.

"I could've guessed that. He's good with kids too. How old are you?" Cassandra asked her.

"17. But I'm considered the mature one. By the way, he's pretty pissed. He doesn't usually say stuff like 'sod off' unless he's really mad." She shrugged.

"Yeah we should probably go. Jenkins?" Cassandra turned to the older man.

"Already got it." The back door opened to Ezekiel's dark apartment. The inside was decorated with banners and balloons with 'This is not for your birthday!' written on them. They had also bought a cake that had 'Happy 4th Birthday Ezekiel!' written in frosting on it. The all went in and hid, Emilia went into his bedroom to hide. After a bit, Ezekiel unlocked the door and turned on the light.

"Surprise." The group sat on his couch watching TV. It was a monotonous 'surprise' and that's what made him smile.

"We didn't want to do anything too exciting because you hate your birthday. Although we did get you a present." Cassandra walked him to where his back faced his bedroom door. Emilia sneaked out with the silence of her brother to the point where he didn't even notice her. She jumped on his back piggyback style.

"What the.. Hey! What are you doing here, Em?" He laughed as he caught her.

"I thought I'd come to see my favorite brother for his birthday." She told him before she kissed his cheek.

"Suck up. I'm your only brother." He twirled her around on his back before tossing her onto the couch.

"I can still come to visit. Plus cake. Cake is pretty much the reason I'm here. Speaking of which… let's eat." She laughed.

"Yeah, no one will ever doubt that we're related. How's school going kid?" He asked her seriously.

"Well I haven't been expelled yet so that's a start. It's alright I guess." She looked down.

"What aren't you telling me?" Ezekiel smirked at her suspiciously.

"I got suspended for tagging the principal's car. They just won't accept that it's art. I can't believe I even got caught. I did it at night, and I hacked into the security system and created a loop with the video feed." She told him proudly.

"Did you paint your name on it?" He shrugged.

She opened her mouth, then shut it, her brow crinkled. "You know that may have been my first mistake."

"Rookie." He snorted. "Keep your grades up though. No one is going to hire a geneticist with a criminal record." Cassandra almost choked on her cake.

"You want to be a geneticist?!" She asked with evident surprise.

"Yeah, although I had a hard time deciding between that or pursuing a career with my artistic skills. I was even considering working for a hacking agency."

"Can we have her instead of her brother?" Jake laughed. By the end of the night, Em had to return back to London.

"It was cool to see you again. We should do this more often. By the way, Cassandra told me about Ashton. You should definitely go out with her. She sounds like as good of a catch as you're going to get." Emilia laughed.

"Be quiet twerp." He hugged her before they walked back to her house. For once, Ezekiel had a good birthday.

 **A/N: How did you like my Ashton mentioning? This was meant to be a short one-shot and it is the longest chapter I've ever done. 10 Pages. I hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
